Second Chance
by rockemo
Summary: Konan and her brother Yahiko are new students are their school. Nagato was asked to tour Konan. His feelings start to develop for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1 – Who are you Supposed to be?**

**Nagato**

"Okay class. We have two new students." Sir Kakashi said. Two students emerged from the door. The first one was a girl with short blue hair and gray eyes and the other one was a boy with a spiky orange-like hair. The two of them wrote their names on the board. The girl's name was Konan and the boy's was Yahiko.

"Hi! I'm Konan and I'm 15. We're twins." she said and pointed to the boy.

"I'm Yahiko and I'm his older brother... by seconds." he said and placed his hands on his pocket. I went into sleeping position knowing this is a waste of time. Sir Kakashi then looked around to see which seats are empty. Since my class is only composed of 15 students including them there were still plenty of empty chairs to go around. Sir Kakashi hummed while searching for the best spot.

"Nagato-kun, sit up straight." he must've seen me. I followed his instructions. This is getting boring.

"Sir Kakashi... just make 'em choose their seats." I told him coldly. Most of us here are Emo. The not-so-Emo people make this classroom bearable. Sir Kakashi sighed and told them to choose their seats. Yahiko, took the seat next to Jugo. If he only knew who he was. He'd definitely curse that place. Konan was having trouble looking for a place. She finally decided and chose a place... a chair away from me. "Hi, I'm Konan." she said to me. I looked at her smiling face. There was a hint of sadness in it. "... I'm... Nagato" I told her and looked away. I looked out the window which was just on my left and stared outside. Sir Kakashi was discussing our new lesson in Escaping 105. I looked at Konan for a second. Looks like she's a smart student. She took down notes every once in a while. A fine day it is, luckily, my next class is Math and Sir Hiruzen's my teacher. That old man doesn't even notice when a student's gone. Academics isn't my thing by the way, hehehe. So, is ninjutsu but I'm better at it than academics though.

The bell rang. Sir Kakashi was waiting for all the students to come out. He spotted me and Konan. He called our attention. Yahiko was already beside Sir Kakashi. "Hey! Nagato... you're going help Konan and Yahiko get used around here, 'kay? For the whole day only." he told me.

"WHAT?!" I freaked out at him. I do not want to help a bunch of new students. That is so lame. "Hmmm... then let's make it this way. You help Konan and I'll make someone else help Yahiko,there better?" Sir Kakashi asked. I nodded and grabbed Konan by the arm.

"Woah! Yahiko I'll meet you at lunch 'kaaaaaay?" she yelled at her brother.

I dragged her until we got to the end of the corridor. She panted, I didn't. I was used to this stuff. I fixed my uniform. "... 'you all right?" I asked her. She nodded unable to answer. "What's your next class?" I asked. She gave me a piece of paper. She got the same schedule as mine. This shouldn't seem like a hustle then. I walked with her side-by-side until I got to room 9-M. "Wait for me... after class here by the door. If someone asks you why, tell them you're waiting for me. Don't tell Sir Hiruzen I'm gone okay" I told her. "Sure..." she said and went inside.

I ran for the Cherry Blossoms Tree somewhere behind the campus. I opened my black Polo shirt. I could feel the air pass inside my uniform, sweet. It's getting freaking hot in here. "... you're late..." Madara said. He's the leader of our very, very, very, very small gang. We're 13... and there are... 2 subgroups. The not-so-active and the active. I'm part of the active group and also the second leader.

"I know that... Madara." I sighed. He could be such a pushover sometimes. Madara had a swirly mask on with our black gakuran uniform. "What are we gonna do today...?" I asked and looked around. It looks like everyone's here even the not-so-active people. Something's wrong... or...

"You're touring... the new girl, right?" Madara asked. I placed my hands in my pocket and looked away. "Yeah... 'you asked" "We need them... for our group." he said. Most probably we need them for doing some scheme. "Fine,fine,fine..." I said. I checked the time Math was almost over. "I have to go. I need to pick-up Konan" I said and walked towards Room 9-M.

**Konan**

Nagato just left. This sucks. I looked around and saw an old man with a teacher's uniform. He must be Sir Hiruzen. "You must be the new student" he coughed. I nodded in response. I'm too shy to answer that's why I usually nod. He introduced me to the class and I wrote my name. I sat beside the window. "Psst." someone hissed at me. I looked around. It was a girl with a long blonde hair. "Hi! I'm Ino" she whispered. "Uh... when Nagato comes back. Don't sit there that's all." She looked at the board again. I looked at the window when it was about 5 minutes before the class ended I saw Nagato coming. He looked up and waved at me a little. He continued walking towards here perhaps.

Sir Hiruzen dismissed us and I walked towards the door. "Hi... Nagato" I told him and smiled. "Let's walk towards the cafeteria. It's our recess anyway" he told me. He had an arm on my shoulder as we walk.

**Nagato**

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to hold her like this. Still, I like her presence. She may be new but... she makes me feel... safe. What am I thinking?!

We got strange looks from people who saw us. Yahiko was with Sasuke. He shot me a puzzled look. "You look good together" he giggled. "Lemme guess... she's joining too. Cool!" Konan was confused by what we were talking about. Sasuke shot me a bad look and put his hands on his chest. *ahem*** **"hehehe. I haven't told her... yet" I said and scratched the back of my head. "Don't worry. I'll fill her in while we eat." I said. We all walked side-by-side to the canteen. Konan was still beside me. I glanced at her every couple of second. She looks... pretty. I looked on my right side. Konan was on my left. I blushed and she didn't notice. I looked at her again and it seems she's lonely again.

**Konan**

I moved closer to Nagato and he didn't seem to notice it. We got to the cafeteria and there was hardly any line. Me and Nagato went to get food while the blue-haired boy and my brother went to get beverages. "Nagato... who's the blue-haired boy?" I asked curiously. "Oh! Him... he's Sasuke. By the way what do you want?" he asked. I stared at the food there. "I'll have some... fries and burger..." I said... then mumbled, "like I used to..." He ordered the same for himself. He paid for our food. "Hey! Why'd you pay for it?!" He shrugged. "I dunno... out of courtesy?" He said simply. I looked away and blushed. I picked up our tray and went to the beverages. Sasuke and Yahiko went to get some food. I giggled. Nagato looked at me I smiled in return. He looked away.

"I want Ice Tea. I immediately told the person in-charge." I placed my tray and searched for my wallet in my pocket. "I want Coke please." Nagato said coldly. He already had money in hand and paid for both of our expenses... again. "You're getting unfair." I said and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He didn't seem to care. The person whoever he was handed us our drinks. We went to our own table. Sasuke and Yahiko was on their own table... a couple of tables away. "Uh... why aren't we joining them?" I asked. He took a bite of his burger and said, "Here you're supposed to eat with just another person... no exceptions." We ate in silence.

**Nagato**

I don't know how I'll explain it to her. About joining our gang and stuff. As we ate I explained things to her slowly. She nodded every once in a while.

_*****3o minutes after...*_

We finished eating and we went up to our classroom. In our school there are always two people who have the same schedule a boy and a girl. We took a seat near the window she was on my right. Sir Iruka came in and lectured us about Ninjutsu.

* * *

A/N: I can't think of any title so I thought what if I name if after the song I'm listening to today. :P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Mall Escapade  
**

**Nagato**

I pressed the doorbell on Konan's house. She told me that she wanted me to go with her and Yahiko. I had a White Shirt and a coat on with a pair of jeans and black high-cut Chucks. I wish Sasuke's here too. He may not look like it but he's a party animal. I pressed it once more and Sasuke opened the door. Great... I knew it. "You made it, sweet." he said. He wore black all the way. Konan went to the door and invited me inside. I sat on the chair in their living room. "Where's Yahiko?" I asked. Sasuke pointed upstairs and lied down on the sofa.

Yahiko went stomping down. Cursing. "Dammit! Konan where's my checkered Chucks?!" he yelled. She was in the kitchen fixing some coffee. "I dunno." she answered. Yahiko went inside a room and we heard things being tossed to and fro. Konan walked over to us and gave us coffee. She sat and drank too. "So... why is your brother--" "disorganized?" she continued for me. "He's so sort of a mama's boy. So, when mom died---" She placed a hand over her mouth and looked away. She must've said too much. I patted her on the back. 'The hell's wrong with me?. I kept thinking about it over and over again. I smiled at her.

**Konan**

I wish my brother would just grow up. "Brother, move faster" I sighed. I just told them a little part our secret. They look like the type to just keep quiet about things. Especially, Nagato. I wish he would ask me out. What am I asking? Surely he likes me... right? Most of the boys do once they see me. I think he's quite different. He looks like a very relaxed person. He looks depress at the same time though.

My brother got out of the room. I jumped up to him and we fell to the floor. I punched him hard on the face. "You should move faster you know!" I yelled at his face. Sasuke and Nagato laughed. "Let's go!" I turned around and smiled.

It took us about 15 mins. to get to the mall. Traffic much. We went to a couple of music bars and we browsed some shirts on Hot Topic. We also looked at some shoes. When were tired we bought some coffee and sat on some chairs in Starbucks.

"Guys, I really like that black one with the skulls. Arrgh... the problem is I don't have budget." Nagato said. He'd usually start our conversation. He may be emo... but he sure is seriously talkative. I placed my hand on the side of the chair and held my cheek. I watched him talk. Yahiko whispered something to him and he punched him lightly.

**Nagato**

"Ask my sister out." Yahiko whispered and giggled lightly to my ear. I punched him lightly. "No f***in' way I would do that" I laughed. I held my neck using my right arm. I usually go into this position when I feel nervous or depressed or sad. Most probably nervous. We talked for a while again.

"Sasuke, do you mind coming with me to the bathroom?" Yahiko said and winked. Sasuke nodded and stood up. They went out and turned right. Yahiko waved at me. Konan was still silent. She changed her position. She sat cross-legged and threaded her fingers behind her head.

"So... uh..." I said. I'm starting to feel the heat on my face. She placed her arms on her lap and looked away for a sec "Do you...uh....um... like... have a...have uh... b-b-boyf-f-ri-end." I stammered. This is embarrassing. I looked down and put my elbows on my lap and caught my face in my hands. I waited for her answer. Suspense hahaha.

"I don't...why?" she answered simply. She was red on the face too. She drank some of the coffee. I sighed.

"Uh... c-could...uh...are you...well... you sort of get the point." I sighed. She looked down.

"Friday..." she whispered. I smiled but inside I'm feelin' surprise and jumpin' like a happy puppy. She looked back at me and leaned forward. "7:30 sound cool?" she said. Woohoo! Oh yeah! I got myself a date. "Yeah...sure. Awesome" I replied. We were silent. We drank coffee every once in a while and whispered, too.

Yahiko finally entered back again. They sat on the seats they left. I shot Yahiko a bad look. I pulled him hard and whispered on his ear, "Where the hell have you been?!" I said. I released my grip on him. "To the bathroom... didn't I tell you that?" I slapped my forehead. I seriously want to punch him.

We went home and went back to Konan and Yahiko's house. I sat on the sofa this time and Sasuke sat on the chair to the left. Konan sat next to me and was hugging my arm. She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Yahiko went rushing to the kitchen and grabbed some water. He made Orange juice for us.

"Hehehe, thought so... it's impossible for her to not complain about the person touring us around the school." Yahiko said. He watched us intently. "Hmm... you look good together" He stood up and leaned his body forward a bit. He returned to his normal standing position and rubbed his chin. "My decision's final... I give you my blessing... Nagato" he said proudly. I giggled a little. I checked the time. It was about 10:00... my house is about 30 mins. away. I'm going to be toast. "Hey! Yahiko... I gotta go... My curfew's 11." I said. "Oh... O~kay... I'll let you go... If... you carry my sister upstairs." he said. I blew my cheeks and nodded. I carried her upstairs. He opened the door for us. I gently landed her on her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight..." I whispered. "You're so sweet." Yahiko commented. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back downstairs. I turned to look at Sasuke and said, "Hey! Sasuke are you going--- oh yeah I forgot...". He didn't have parents. So, usually he would sleep at someone else's house. Yahiko accompanied me to the door and I bade them farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Initiation**

**Nagato**

This is our last class. 'I'll go home relax myself a little. When it's about 6:00pm change clothes and check your hair. Make sure you look good.' I wrote all of those in my notebook. It had a skull in the middle and checkered black and red stripes as a background. I usually write things here about my life and stuff.

I didn't notice my teacher crept up to my back.

"Mr. no-last-name. What are you doing? Hm?" Ms. Tsunade asked. She was my teacher in our Chakra Focusing Class. She grabbed my notebook. I didn't grabbed it back because that would cause a rip in it. She flipped through the pages and read the first writing she saw.

"Dear Notebook, today I met a girl. She had short blue hair and gray eyes. She looked pretty. I know, it's weird for me to not say she's hot. It's just that I want to be... something else for once. Even if she doesn't like me back. As long as we're friends it's cool" she announced. She returned my notebook and whispered something in my ear.

"I'll sign you up for our journalism club. You're a good writer." she said. I thought she was going to get mad at me. *phew* She walked around the classroom again. I listened to her this time. We were discussing something about... how to focus chakra on your hands. Geez, most probably this is just for teaching us how to punch hard like her. I listened through the remaining minutes of our class.

The bell rang, finally. Konan approached me. She sat on the last chair on my row... next to the window.

"Hey! So, who was that girl with short blue hair and gray eyes?" she chuckled. I was standing but I was looking down. I didn't want to admit it was her. "Don't worry I'm not telling you to answer." she said while sitting down on my desk. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"Lemme guess it's me... isn't it?" she smiled. I feel very thrilled. This is making me get turned-on but I've got to remember that we're not allowed to make out here.

"We're not allowed to make-out here." I whispered to her. She nodded and said okay and pulled back. She stood up and walked away. She paused and said, "I'll wait for you at my house... 'kay?" She continued walking. She got her bag and went out of the room. I slumped on my chair. There were still ¾ of the classroom population here. We usually don't go straight instead we chat about idiotic things.

Itachi approached me so did Kisame. They stood in front of me.

"Good luck with your date tonight." Itachi said and patted me on the back.

"Hehehe... yeah... I hope you're smart enough. 'Cuz I remember when Itachi had his first date he---" Kisame was cut by Itachi

"That's enough info Kisame" he said while pulling him out of the door. Kisame was complaining about letting him go but Itachi just held on to his collar. I laughed at the sight of them.

I packed up my things and was getting ready to hit the road. I pulled up my desk and checked if I left any uneaten stuff in their. I know it's yucky but well if you're hungry and you get caught. It surely has to end up in there. I closed it. I checked my bag and zipped it, too. I went out of the room, out of the campus and into the streets.

**Konan**

"Yahiko! I'm leaving... you know for tonight." I told him while walking to and fro the house. He was sitting on the couch watching... The Simpsons.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good luck on your first f***ing date" he told me without glancing away from the TV. I went near him and saw a huge bottle of Red Horse and some cigarettes laid down on his sides. "What?" I slapped my forehead/

"You... are..."

"crazy... yep I know. Don't worry. I can take care of myself." he said groggily. Most probably he's just goin' to fall asleep without eating dinner. I went upstairs. I walked to my cabinet and grabbed my black wig. It was long and had side-swept bangs on it. The number one reason why I like it. I wore a Gothic-like dress with knee-high socks that had a little rose on the side and a pair of black ballet flats. I went to the mirror and put on some heavy eye-liner. I made my face look pale white. I look very Gothic. I laughed at myself quietly.

**Nagato**

What should I wear? This one or this one. Hmm... I chose the black hoodie with a rising sun printed on it. Black skinny jeans with a black and red belt. My fave pair of shoes, my Black Chucks. I walked to my mirror/desk where my other stuff like bracelets and razors and lots of various things lie. I put my spiky bracelet on my right wrist and a chain on my pants. I got some black and red baller and placed them on my left arm. I walked downstairs when my little brother bumped into me. Yuuki...

"Hey! Big bro... we're you goin'? Can I come huh, huh?" he asked. I carried him.

"No you can't..."

"And why not?" he pouted at me.

"because it's his first ever date." Mom said coming out from the kitchen. She was wiping the dishes dry and was smiling at me.

"What time's my curfew?" I asked while putting the my kid brother and fixing my top. She looked up.

"Hmm... Maybe somewhere between 4-5am. It's not a school day tomorrow and it's your first." She said. I smiled and jumped up and said "yes!". Mom and Yuuki laughed at me. I bowed to my mom.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it. You should get going. Girls get pretty tense when it's a first." she said while walking back to the kitchen.

"bye mom... bye Yuuki" I said. I rubbed his hair.

"Hey! You're messing my hairstyle. Bye! Brother." he said. He fixed his hair. I went out of the house.

* * *

I arrived at their doorstep. I feel so... shy. I pressed the doorbell.

**Konan**

I went downstairs as fast as I can and opened the door. He looked surprised but it got taken away because of his shyness. I chukled.

"So... we're you goin' to take me?" I asked. I closed the door behind me and walked closer to him. He had his hands behind his back. He scratched his right temple. His phone rang. He touched all of his pockets and realized it was in his bag. He fumbled for it and answered.

"Hey... I'm on a date... no... c'mon... I really... fine... F*** you." he said annoyed. He tossed it inside his bag and scratched his head.

"Do you mind if we pass somewhere first?" he asked solemnly.

"Sure" I went to his right side. We made unusual turns. Left and Right a couple of straights left, right and again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Remember that group---our group?" he said without looking at me. I nodded.

"It's your initiation."

"What about my bro?"

"He did it days before you." We stopped in front of an old building. It looks kinda abandoned though. "We're here" He sighed. We went inside the other members were here. They introduced themselves to me. Everyone had a black cloak with red clouds on them. I looked at Nagato he had one on already and was giving me one too.

"Here wear it" he said. He looked... concerned and worried.

"Now Nagato... since you are the leader. You will test her skills." Madara said. Perfect... good thing I always bring paper with me. Nagato nodded and smiled.

"With pleasure" he removed the hair blocking his eyes and looked at me. It had spirals. I gasped. The legendary... Rinnegan. I'll be able to battle it... cool. Karin came near me.

"I'll be holding your bag while you battle." she said to me. "Good luck" she whispered. Sasuke went to Nagato and held his bag. We went to the center and waited for Madara to say something. He inspected us.

"Very well, you may start"

* * *

**A/N: Cool! I own one character :P Yuuki... a little blue-haired boy with dark brown eyes. He's a cute little brother :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Date Night?  
**

**Nagato**

She looks excited. I wonder what her abilities are. She pulled paper out of her pocket and it turned into shurikens. I dodged all of them easily. I did some seals.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique" She moved away. She had paper wings on her back and was flying. She wrapped me with paper. I summoned a three-headed dog and aimed it for Konan. She went down.

"Okay... you can stop now Nagato." Madara said. He clapped his hands. "You have outstanding abilities." He raised his right hand up. "Dismiss" Everyone dispersed.

We met outside the same entryway.

"Let's go now... this time it's serious" I said. She still looked the same. We already had our cloaks removed. We walked to the main street and rode a bus. We sat on the left side I was on the window. We talked about each other. Their parents died because of a fire.

The bus stopped just outside of 'The Hangout'. Most of the emo and goths hang out here. It's divided into two sides. We stepped down of the bus and went inside. We sat on a booth with a red sofa. We sat next to each other. We ordered some drinks but we didn't get that drunk. She ordered Vodka. I had Bloody Mary. We talked about our family, friends and such.

It was about 3:38am. Konan wasn't light-headed so was I.

"Care to go home?" she asked.

"Yes mademouselle." I said. We walked outside. Her arm wrapped around mine. We waited for a bus, got inside one.

We got to her house.

"Goodnight..." I told her.

"Goodnight too" she said. I looked sidewards. No one was passing by. So, I kissed her on her lips. She smiled and went inside turning to me before she closed the door and waved goodbye.

I decided to walk home. It may be long... but at least I'll have time to clear my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Aftermath**

**Konan**

When I got inside of my house. I turned around and was surprised to see my brother awake. I screeched at him. He laughed and sat on our black bean bag.

"Okay, how did it go~?" he asked cheerfully.

"Fine" I said while walking up the stairs. I opened the door to my room. I placed my wig on my desk and slumped on my bed. I removed my flats and lied on my bed. I closed my eyes a little and tried to remember what happened tonight and smiled at myself. I pulled my diary from under my pillow and wrote.

'Dear Diary,

Tonight was hell perfect. He definitely is the boy of my dreams. I hope he still likes me from what he just found out. Anyways, tomorrow isn't a school day. Most probably I'll just go and lie around the house. I'm quite tired now. I'll go to sleep in a little while.

I closed it and hid it under my pillow. I walked towards my cabinet and grabbed some pajamas. I quickly changed into them. I dumped my clothes on the clothes bin. I lied on my bed again and slept.

**Nagato**

"Yuuki, why are you still awake?" I said. He opened the door for me. He sat on the floor and continued playing GTA IV.

"Easy, I need to kill these motherf***ers off. Damn you Ray f***ing Bocino because of this damned mission. Niko got killed. F*** you" he complained. I sat next to him and watched him play. After a while...

"Bro, do this mission for me will ya?" He said and handed me the controller. It was about 5 in the morning and here I am... helping my brother instead of telling him to sleep. I did the mission for him.

"Thanks bro. You're kickass." he said and turned off the PlayStation. I went with him upstairs. I dropped him on his room and I went straight to my room. I took my clothes off and threw them on the floor. I grabbed some anonymous clothes on my closet and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Secret Unveiled**

**Nagato**

"Yo! Guyz wassup?" I greeted. We were at the good ol' Cherry Blossoms Tree. The active group was here. The non-so-active were on the other side of campus. Also known as Starbucks. It was still 6:30 classes start at 7:30. We had one hour to lie around. Sasuke was on one branch slouching. Madara was under the tree's shade. Sasuke's group... composed of Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were talking with each other. The others were latecomers to school. So, they don't have to endure the pain of waiting. Latecomers are people who come to school a minute or second before time. I waited for Yahiko and Konan to come. I placed my hands on my pocket and looked around every few seconds.

_*3 mins. after...*_

Someone jumped on me from behind. I got startled a little but smiled after wards. Most probably it was Konan.

"You're heavy y'know" I said. She giggled and hopped off me. I turned around to face her. Her blue hair was in a bun with a rose.

"Do you mind if we---"

"Walk alone?" I continued for her. She nodded. I turned to look at Madara. I was opening my mouth and he cut me.

"GO! You can't ignore a girl's wishes" he said. Looks like Madara is a lover boy too. I placed my hands on her shoulder and walk alongsides her. Yahiko stayed with the other guys. We walked around the campus.

"So, what did you do after, like, y'know... the date? I slept instantly" she said. She placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her left arm around my waist.

"I helped my little bro with GTA IV" I said shamefully. That didn't sound like something a brother should do when it's five in the morning.

"Really? Cool! I like GTA when my parents was alive. Me and Yahiko got a PS3 as a gift. They bought us GTA IV. We would end up fighting for the game." We talked about games this time. We had a lot of things to talk about like... I can never finish Final Fantasy while she can.

"You've gotta be kidding me Final Fantasy is like a piece of Cheesecake." she said. We were somewhere near Starbucks. "Can we like go inside there?" she asked pointing there.

"Sure... but you've gotta tell me how to finish Final Fantasy." I said. We headed for Starbucks.

"Definitely. It's just like this... you need strategies." I opened the door. She continued talking. "I mean... like... if this happens you're supposed to do this or that." I ordered for us.

"Two Grande Vanilla Frappes pls." I told the bartender. The barista knew my name so he asked...

"What's her name Nagato?"he asked.

"Konan" He then, wrote our names on our cups and gave me our receipt. We sat on a table with two comfy sofa chairs.

"Could we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Like what?" she asked and leaned on her elbows. Our names were called...

"Could you wait here?" I asked. I rushed over the counter and presented our receipt. I brought our drinks to our table. "I dunno... what about... dying...?" I said and suddenly I feel the world liked I used to before she came. Dark... and Idiotic.

"I think dying's pretty cool. I've always wanted to die. I mean...." her voice trailed off. She pulled her sleeves a little. She showed me her wrists. It had 2 deep cuts. "I got caught actually, I've always had my mind on... 'I'm died...once... the second... will be the last' I've always thought of it that way." She leaned back on the chair. We drank coffee 'til the last drop.

"Let's walk back near our room. So that when the bell rings. We don't have to rush." She nodded and we walked towards our rooms.

"I died once too.... When my dad left, Mom was so depressed. I got annoyed at her and overdosed myself to make her get back to reality. Well, she did. The prob was she got hooked up with another boy. Making Yuuki." I told her solemnly. "but... Yuuki's a good little bro. he got some of my... not-so-good traits... because of that... I accepted him."

"What a good brother you are. Wanting you little brother to end-up like you." she said sarcastically. "by the way, where is your dad?" I looked away.

"He's... trying to kill _my_ father." I said. "I'm disgusted with him. That's why I hated Yuuki but when I saw his potential. I... thought there was hope... for him to know the truth..." We were nearing the stairs now and it's about 7:25am.

"truth...?" I sighed. I didn't want to let anyone know this. Guess my tongue slipped.

"he's a... vampire. He's also father's long lost little brother" I looked at her and she had was surprised. It was written all over her face.

"so like, you and Yuuki are cousins _and_ brothers... by the way... how did you know all of this?" We were about to sit on our chairs. I stopped in the middle of my tracks.

"You want to know huh?... I pried the info... out of him by using... these" I brushed my hair away and let her looked straight into my Rinnegan. I quickly removed my Rinnegan and let her looked into my real eyes. Vampiric eyes.

"...lemme guess... people will think those are normal eyes but actually they're not?"

"hehehe, your right these are a Vampire's eyes. Father's the eldest and these eyes are passed to the eldest son. Luckily, I am. These eyes... let's you see true desire hidden behind a person's eyes."

"Really... cool! You're starting to sound cooler and cooler by the minute y'know" she giggled. The bell rang. She smiled at me and went to her. I sat on mine, too. Great, I've just told her my life's worth of info.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected Visit**

**Nagato**

I dropped my bag in our red sofa chair. I walked around our house's first floor. I turned my head on each direction. Something tells me... someone just came back. It smells... vampiry. I folded my arms to my chest and stopped in the middle of our house. Yuuki came down from the stairs, crying.

"Brother, brother. Mom says... Mom..." he sobbed. He wiped his eyes consecutively. I watched him walk closer to me. I didn't move.

"What's the matter...?" I said and knelt. I placed both my hands in his shoulders. I sniffed the air. It seemed like my brother wasn't going to talk. He kept on sobbing. I pulled a fabric headband from my pocket and placed it on my head. I removed my Rinnegan. I looked at him intently.

"What's the matter?" I said with the use of my Vampire Eyes.

"Mom said we need to leave. I told her I don't want to. She left just a while ago." he said with a hypnotize-like voice. I was shocked at what I just heard. My mom... left without telling me a thing. I stood up and left my brother sobbing. I went to the fridge if there was a note left by her... none. I went back to the living room and grabbed my black messenger bag that I use for school.

When I got to my room, it was a mess. Looks like someone went here without my consent. I looked at my desk. There was a note.

Dear Nagato,

Your dad told me that if I don't meet him. He'll kill the both of you. He told me to meet him in a hotel called Shibuya Tobu Hotel. The room is 348. What I need you to do is contact your father and tell him to take care of you while I'm busy.

Love,

Mom

I crumpled the note and accidentally burned it. Well, not technically, I burned it on purpose. I sighed. I went inside my private bathroom. It was colored blue from the tile to the walls. I walked over to my left and touched anonymous wall tiles. I pressed one and a button appeared. I pressed it and went out of the room. I went to my cabinet and got my laptop. I placed it on my bed. I lied faced-down. I logged-in on my YM account and waited for Father to call my laptop. It took him 5 minutes before he responded to my call. That button was to make my dad contact me.

Father: Nagato, what is it? I'm in hiding... still.

Me: Mom went to him.

Father: Lemme guess, she wants me to take care of you?

Me: Yes

Father: Even Yuuki...

Me: Yeah

Father: Uh... Nagato... what if I say... that...well... Yuuki... isn't really his son...

Me: What?!

Father: I'll tell you when I get there.

Me: GET HERE?!

Father: Yeah... I can't let you come here all the way to America. Bye

He ended the call.

Me: but--

I closed the laptop and hid it again. I went downstairs. I still had my uniform on. When I got downstairs, Yuuki was sitting in the bean bag staring idly into space.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Father's comin'"

"Really? I'm anixious"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some food for the two of us. I saw a box of pizza inside the ref. It had a note on it stating 'eat this please'. It was a note from mom. I ignored it and sliced it up. I brought it to the living room and handed the other slice to my bro.

"Brother..." He was looking at the floor while eating

"Yeah?" I said and looked at him.

"I... eavesdropped on you while talking to... Father"

Why the hell is he calling my father, Father.

"Oh... it's fine" I ate one bite to make me ease myself. He takes a bite every time I reply to him.

"It's not that... He told you something about... me and Dad's relationship, right?"

"Well, yeah... y'ask?"

"... during the time... Mom and Dad were starting to like y'know make...me... Actually, Mom.. didn't know that... Father knew that his long lost little bro. was the one Mom was dating. So, he made sure Dad was secretly hidden somewhere. He used the Transformation Jutsu and turned into Dad. Making Mom think that he was Dad. Ta~daa!"

I dropped my slice on the floor. He seemed happy about telling me about it. I had my mouth opened a bit.

"So...... You're a....."

"Yep, I am a 100% Vampire" he smiled at me. Great, first I thought he was gifted. Now, I think this is a crazy family. I sighed. We were silent for a while.

It was about 10:30pm when I heard our doorbell rang. Me and Yuuki were studying in my room. I decided to get it. I quickly went down the stairs hoping to see Father by the door. I twisted the door and opened the door slightly. It was Dad. I was surprised to see him.

"D-d-dad... wha-what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. I was already in my pajamas. He was wearing a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Nothing... I came to collect my child." he said.

"but... you..."

"don't have one? Hehehe... I know... NOW LET ME IN!" he roared. He pushed the door open while I was pushing it closed. Arrgh... dammit. Yuuki came down. He was looking at me intently. He walked towards me.

"Lemme help..." He pushed the door without much effort and it closed. I shot him a confused look.

"Since when do you do that?" I asked.

"Long story... cut short... I'm a **vampire**" he emphasized. We heard a slow applause behind us. We turned around quickly. I shoved Yuuki behind me.

"Yuuki, stay behind me." I said. Dad was the one applauding. He entered using the back door. I summoned my 5 Paths. I don't have a sixth one yet. Luckily, the school ensures that their students have what they need. Even if it means to kill a person.

"So, Yuuki, how's life?"Dad asked. Yuuki kept silent. His eyes turned into slits.

"Where's Mom?" I demanded. If she was okay, everything would be fine. Father is coming after all. He shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Whether I tell you or not. Nothing's going to change, isn't there? Nagato." I nodded.

"Hehehe... She's... dead. If you want her corpse go to that hotel, it's my residence by the way." he laughed an evil one. I looked down I can feel my tears rising to my eyes. I controlled them. I faced him again.

"Damn you... HOW CAN YOU KILL HER?!" I screamed at him. My 5 Paths appeared and tried to kill him. After a while a familiar voice filled the air.

"Nagato stop it! Yuuki make him if he doesn't" he said.

"Yes, Father" Yuuki answered.

I was stop in mid-air making me bump into the flat-screen. I made my other paths stop. Dad had a bruise on his stomach and his left arm. The one on his stomach was bleeding hard. Father jumped down from upstairs.

"So, lil' brother learned your lesson, yet? I really thought you were dead but when the people with a close relationship to me were starting to get missing or start to die. I knew it was you. I never left the possibility of you being dead. After all, the first two sons... are always immortal." Father said while pulling Dad's hair.

"Okay, sons. From now on... call him Uncle Jet." I snickered when Father told us his real name. Yuuki laughed too.

"Hi, Uncle Jetty" he said. Father let go of him.

"...and from now on... don't call me Father... call me Hiroyuki. No buts." Father said.

"Why do we have to call you by name?" Yuuki asked while walking to my side.

"because... you're on your way to... manhood. Besides the rule is once the kid brother turns 10 you're supposed to stop using honorifics." Uncle Jet said coolly.

"Are you going to--"

"Hold a grudge against you? no... I'm supposed to teach Yuuki first before **I** hold a grudge. The council is going to kill me if I don't follow the rules."

"Council...?" I asked. Hiroyuki and Uncle Jet both sighed.

"We'll tell you some other time for now do your homework" Hiroyuki said. I sighed.

"Fine. Yuuki let's go" I said and carried him on my left side. He was struggling to get loose from me while laughing hard.

I landed him on my bed.

"Get to studying so that we can ask Father and Uncle more." I said jokingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -**

**Konan**

"Nagato, who's the new kid?" Yahiko asked. Yahiko was pertaining to the blue-haired boy who looks like a ten-year-old. Technically, he was.

"Yahiko, it's... Nagato's kid brother" I told him. "What's his name anyway?" I asked Nagato. He didn't tell me his little brother's name yet. Nagato was in a sleeping position behind his tray. He yawned and spoke.

"His name is Yuuki. D'you mind if he sits with us? He's quite... loner-like." he said and closed his eyes. He faced the other side.

"Just like you?" I asked him. I took a bite of my Tempura. Yuuki went to the side of the table and asked if he could sit with us.

"Yeah sure you can" Nagato said. He sat straight. He had huge eye bugs already. He told me that he's been practicing his special ability with his Father.

"Konan, do you mind if he sits with you" he yawned. I scooted to my right. I smiled at Yuuki and asked him to sit down beside me. I ate the remnants of my lunch quietly.

"Hey, kid... what did you do to get here?" Yahiko asked sarcastically. He laughed a little. It wasn't funny though. That one bottle of Red Horse must be getting to him. Yuuki laughed along with him. I gave both of them a weird look.

"I'm a vampire actually, I got here because... well, in my old school I used to study normal stuff. Math, English and such. Here I get to study ninjutsu. Uncle says it'll help me in my training so, Father enrolled me here." he said. He talked in between bites. He was quite... talkative. I observed Nagato who was eating quite slower than the usual.

"uh... Hey!... Why're you so down?" I asked him. Nagato stared at me and smiled automatically.

"Nothing..." Even in his answers there was a hint of sadness in it. He sighed. He looked straight at me and asked, "Is it right for me to forgive my uncle because he killed my Mother?"

"I think so" He sighed again.

"Do you mind if... we go out tonight?" he asked.

"Sure... 8?"

"What about 7... I want to rest..."

"'kay" Nagato finished his food and stood up and invited me to go on a walk.

We stopped beneath a tree. We sat on the ground and he told me what happened for the past two weeks. Why he was absent every other day and such. We decided to ditch our afternoon classes. Eventually, we got tired of sitting and decided to go out of the campus. We went to a cemetery. We walked around and around.

"Aren't we going to get caught?" I asked curiously. Nagato looked and me and said,

"Why will we? Do they even know us?" He smiled his real smile. I blushed and placed my head on his shoulder. He placed an arm on my shoulder.

"They don't but what about... your kid brother?"

"He'll be fine about it. As long as I tell him what happened..." I chuckled at him.

"So, he's pretty much a curious little boy."

"Yeah, pretty much. He keeps me sane when you're gone."

I giggled then I launched myself at Nagato and we fell on the grass/ground.

"What d'you do that for?" he asked smilin'

"Nothing... I just want to make you feel better." I told him.

"When I'm with you, I'm always happy." he told me sweetly. I rolled over to his side and we laid there in the grass. Silent we were for a while. The air swirled around the whole cemetery. The trees swayed.

"Nagato, I love you." I said simply. I felt him breathed in heavily.

"I love you too." he replied. His hand searched for mine and held it.

"Konan?"

"Hm?"

"You won't leave me no matter what right? Cuz... I don't want to lose you like the way I lose my Mom."

"I won't promise..."

We laid there until 4 we talked occasionally but we'd get silent after a while.

Rain started to pour little by little. Nagato and I both sat up fast. We rushed to the nearest tree. He took his Polo off and gave it to me.

"Cover your head with it. You might get sick." he said. He didn't had a sad face but rather a happy one.

"Nah, I can manage. So, like how do we fetch your kid brother?" I asked. He slapped his forehead.

"Damn, I forgot all about him. Say, I'll bring you home then, I'll go back to school."

"or I'll just call Yahiko and tell him to drop Yuuki by your house?" I suggested at him. He thought about it.

"Sure, good idea. Let's go before a storm comes up." We ran to the sidewalk and stopped a taxi. He dropped me by my house and we bade farewell.

"7?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah... I'll pick you up? 'kay" he yelled back. He ran for his house. I went inside of the house and dashed up to my room. I launched myself on my bed. ... I never thought I'd say this but... dating a person who's not just a ninja but with vamp blood too is kinda cool.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -**

**A/N: Mature content on Konan's second part.**

**Konan's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at Yahiko. He stood by my door, arms folded to his chest.

"Their family's dangerous. I may have given him my... uh... permission. It doesn't mean that... you can still go out with him under dangerous circumstances...though." he said.

"When we went out you were fine with him"

"That was when I didn't know his secret. Yuuki told me every single bit about their family."

"So? They're cool don't you think."

"Whatever... they're weird. Fine, I'll let you go date him at your own risk."

I stood launched myself at him, hugging. I thanked him even though I know he hates me for this. My cell rang and I stood up. My brother was kinda squashed by me.

"Y'know what? Your weight is starting to increase." he said while dusting off his top. I chuckled. I walked over to my closet and fumbled my bag for my phone. I checked the caller ID it was Nagato.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey! Konan... do you have moments to spare? I've got something to tell you." he said seriously.

"Yeah... Is something the matter?"

"I'll tell you later... Meet me at... No... lemme pick you up. I'll come there as fast as I can, 'kay? I love you."

"Love you, too"

He, then, hung up on me. I quickly changed into jeans and t-shirt.

**Nagato**

"Dad... Hiroyuki... can't I... stay here?" I asked feeling sorry. I didn't want to leave Konan behind. Maybe I'd leave a month or two. I'll come back here as soon as I finished my training.

"No you can't for the last time" he yelled at me.

I went out of the door. I remembered my Dad bought me a car. Since, he didn't gave me a gift for the past few years. I disarmed my car and got inside. I drove fast knowing my time with the person most precious to me was limited.

* * *

I rang the doorbell once. She came out with a puzzled look.

"I'll explain. When we get somewhere much more private than this. Please" I pleaded. She nodded and went down their frontsteps. I opened my car's door for her and she slid in. I walked over to the other side of the car and got in. We were silent for a while.

"Uh... W-where are we going?" Konan stammered.

"the Cemetery..."

"Why there? I mean... wait, you're not thinking of talking to me in the Forest are you?"

"Well, yeah. How'd you know?"

She didn't answer it so we stayed silent until we got there. We went out of the car and walked towards the other gate inside the Cemetery where we'll reach the Forest. We were silent so I decided to start telling her things.

"Uh... Konan... I know that we're still. I dunno. We may still not have spent that much time together but... well... you see..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... you can just... disappear if you want." She started to sob. I instantly hugged her.

"Shhhh... I'm really sorry. I have to leave." I felt tears dripping down my eyes. I tried to stop them but they won't.

"Can't....you.... stay?" She asked.

"I can't it's just that... If I don't train my skill properly... I'd die in a year or two... considering I should've started ever since I first got these." I replied.

"I'll come with you, then."

I shook my head and said, "The reason why Hiroyuki-san is making us leave... it's because... He doesn't want me and Yuuki to have any... casualties... like friends and love."

I stopped hugging her and backed one step. The clouds started to darken.

"When are you leaving...?" she asked. I wiped a tear from her eye using my handkerchief.

"Tomorrow..." She sobbed one last time and rubbed her eyes. She took a step towards me. She leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her back. The rain started to fall. We stopped kissing each other and smiled. We were both sad but still, we can smile when we see one another.

"I'll be waiting for you... always..." she said.

"I'll come back for you... here." I said.

I held her hand and squeezed it. We walked back to my car and I pulled over at their house. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Can't you at least stay for the night?" she asked. Just as then my phone rang. I gestured for her to wait.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yo! Big brother... Hiroyuki-san says that you can have--"

"Hey! Nagato, boy, I'm allowing you to spend a night with your GF. That's all bye." Hiroyuki, then hang-up on me. I sighed and faced Konan.

"Guess, I'll spend the night with you." I smiled at her. I noticed something bugging her. I asked her why.

"You see... my brother's sort of... doesn't want me to have anything to do with you since... you're... y'know..." she explained.

"Go to your room... I'll be there. Promise."

**Konan**

I nodded at him and went inside of the house. I greeted Yahiko and told him to stay the hell out of my room. These events weren't unusual for him so he agreed. I went upstairs to my room and locked my door extra tight. I turned around and almost screamed to see Nagato. He didn't had his red hair blocking his eyes. He had plain blue eyes smiling at me.

"Hehehe... It's not very often for me to not use any of my Dojutsu" he looked down. I held his cheek and lifted his face.

"You're not supposed to feel down. You're supposed to be happy because your dad gave us time to spend with each other." I told him. He cheered up a bit. I removed my hand from his cheek and slid it down to his shoulder. I placed my other hand on his other shoulder and moved closer to him.

"So... when I'm gone... we'll still be together right?" he whispered sweetly to me. He placed his hands on my waist.

"Yes..."

We kissed passionately. He carried me to my bed then we kissed each other. He removed my top off. I bit his lip and backed off for a sec, gasping for breath.

"You're good" I commented at him.

"So are you..." he stroked my cheek. He kissed me again. I ripped his shirt off. We laughed a bit.

"You're unfair..." he said. I giggled. He sat on my bed so, I sat too. I removed my jeans so did he.

"You know what... If ever I get pregnant after this it's your fault." I teased. He remembered something the asked if my room has a bathroom. I pointed him the door. I slumped on my bed and licked my lips. It may be our last night seeing each other for a long time but it'll be memorable though. He went out of the bathroom looking a bit paler. He bit his arm while walking towards me then sat. He leaned to my ear and spoke.

"We... need... to stop..." he said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"...I want... blood."

"Have mine then..."

"No..."

"Please... I'll make you want it then"

Just as I was standing up he pulled me down. He was on top on me and leaned towards my neck.

"I'll drink then, but... don't tell anyone" he mumbled

"Sure..." I said.

He bit my neck but it didn't hurt much. Looks like he didn't have fangs. I moaned a little. He stopped.

"I am so so sorry." he pleaded.

"Why?"

"It's because... dad explained that... my eyes need blood too. If I don't drink from other people, I'd die because this thing will drain mine."

He lied down next to me. We talked about what would happen if he was gone and such until I got sleepy. I slept with him. I knew I was hugging him whilst I was asleep.

* * *

**Nagato**

I woke up first and was happy even though it was my last day here. I gently shoved her down and had to make sure I didn't make unnecessary noise. I grabbed my jeans... and left my ripped shirt down on the floor. Souvenir for her perhaps. I searched for a pen and paper and found one in her bag—school bag.

Dear Konan,

I didn't want to wake you up from your deep slumber. I'm sorry but... I have to leave in order to get back to you faster. Always remember I love you. No matter what.

Love,

Nagato

I opened the window and look sideways to check if someone could see me. I jumped down and walked but before I left the alley I looked at her window and silently said goodbye. I passed by in front of there house just as then Yahiko opened the door.

"You know it's not proper to leave a girl while in middle of a relationship" he smirked at me. He was leaning against the door. I didn't answer him I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"... at least I didn't kill my parents in the process of getting over my ex..." I said quietly. Konan told me all about it but even if she didn't I pry the info out of her. I sighed. I apologized to him, then I looked at the ground. Tears rolled down I gave up and sobbed and fell to the ground. I punched the ground again and again until blood streamed down.

"Hey... don't be so f***in' hard on yourself" Yahiko said. He walked towards me and held my fists filled with blood. "What do you think she'll say when she sees you like that, huh. Even if you're a half vamp. You're nothing compared to Yuuki when it comes to injuries. You're still human. Mind, Body, Heart and Soul"

He explained everything to me the same way Dad did. It's as if...

"You must've realized what I am by now." he said. He walked back inside their house.

"Dad said the guards were long lost and never to be found again."

"That's where you're wrong." He said. He closed the door.

I walked towards my car and got in. I drove as fast as I can towards home and almost bumped into a Toyota Civic process. I heard him curse at me but I just continued driving home. I jumped out of the car once I parked and hardly greeted anyone. I went straight to my room and cried and punched my mirror, threw things around. Hiroyuki and Uncle Jet were by my door telling me to stop. I ignored them.

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to continue the story. It's either you PM me or give me review thanks. Rock on. \m/**


End file.
